ceramicafandomcom-20200216-history
Roca ígnea
| |Anexo}}}} }} thumb|Rocas volcánicas en [[Norte América.]] thumb|Rocas plutónicas en [[Norte América.]] Las rocas ígneas se forman cuando la roca (magma) se enfría y solidifica, con o sin cristalización, bajo la superficie como rocas intrusivas (plutónicas), o en la superficie como rocas extrusivas (volcánicas). También pueden formarse rocas hipoabisales (un punto intermedio entre las volcánicas y las plutónicas). Este magma se puede derivar de los derretimientos parciales de rocas preexistentes en cualquier capa o en la corteza de la Tierra. Típicamente, el derretimiento es causado por uno ó más de los procesos siguientes: un aumento de temperatura, una disminución de la presión o un cambio en la composición. Sobre 700 tipos de rocas ígneas han sido descritas, la mayor parte de ellas formadas bajo la superficie de la corteza terrestre. Según el modo de enfriamiento presentan distintos tipos de cristalización, yendo desde cristales visibles a simple vista en las rocas de enfriamiento más lento, hasta la estructura vítrea de la obsidiana, producida por una violenta reducción de temperatura en el curso de una erupción volcánica. Por lo general, las rocas ígneas, junto con las metamórficas, son más competentes que las sedimentarias. Por esta razón se utilizan con frecuencia en la construcción. Ejemplos de rocas ígneas son la diorita, la riolita, el pórfido, el gabro, el basalto y el granito. thumb|Diorita Significancia geológica. Las rocas ígneas componen, aproximadamente, el noventa y cinco por ciento de la parte superior de la corteza terrestre, pero su gran abundancia es ocultada en la superficie de la Tierra, por una capa relativamente fina pero extensa de rocas sedimentarias y metamórficas. Las rocas ígneas son geológicamente importantes porque: * sus minerales, y química global dan información sobre la composición del manto, del cual algunas rocas ígneas son extraídas, y de la temperatura, y condiciones de presión, que permitieron esta extracción, o de otra roca pre -existente que se fundió; * sus edades absolutas, pueden ser obtenidas de varias formas, de datado radiométrico, y así puede ser comparado, con estratos geológicos adyacentes, permitiendo una secuencia de tiempo de los eventos; * sus características, se corresponden usualmente, con características de un ambiente tectónico específico, permitiendo reconstituciones tectónicas (ver tectónica de placas); * en algunas circunstancias especiales, contienen importantes depósitos minerales: por ejemplo, tungsteno, estaño y uranio, son comúnmente asociados a granitos, mientras que minerales de cromo y platino, son comúnmente asociados a gabros. Morfología y ajustes. En términos de modos de ocurrencia, las rocas ígneas pueden ser de cualquier tipo, sean intrusivas (plutónicas) o extrusivas (volcánicas). Clasificación Las rocas ígneas son clasificadas de acuerdo a modo de ocurrencia, textura, mineralogía, composición química y la geometría del cuerpo ígneo. La clasificación de los muchos tipos diferentes de rocas ígneas puede proveernos de importante información, sobre las condiciones bajo las cuales, éstas se formaron. Dos importantes variables, usadas para la clasificación de rocas ígneas, son el tamaño de partícula, que largamente depende, de su historia de enfriamiento, y la composición mineral de la roca. Feldespatos, cuarzo, ó feldespatoides, olivinas, piroxenos, anfíboles, y micas, son todos importantes minerales, en la formación de casi todas las rocas ígneas, y ellas son básicas, en la clasificación de estas rocas. Todos los otros minerales presentes, son vistos como "no esenciales", en casi todas las rocas ígneas, y son llamadas minerales accesorios. Tipos de rocas ígneas, con otros minerales esenciales, son muy raros, y éstas rocas raras, incluyen éstos con carbonatos esenciales. En una clasificación simplificada, los tipos de rocas ígneas son separadas en la base del tipo de feldespato presente, la presencia o la ausencia de cuarzo, y en rocas sin feldespato ó cuarzo, el tipo de hierro, o minerales de magnesio presentes. Rocas que contienen cuarzo (silicio en la composición), son silicio-sobresaturados. Rocas con feldespatoides, son silicio-bajosaturados, porque los feldespatoides no pueden coexistir, en una asociación estable con cuarzo. Las rocas ígneas que tienen cristales, suficientemente grandes, para ser vistas a "simple vista", son llamadas faneríticas; ésas con cristales muy pequeños, para ser vistos, son llamados afaníticos. Generalmente hablando, fanerítico implica un origen intrusivo; afanítico uno extrusivo. Una roca ígnea con grandes, y claramente perceptibles cristales, incrustados en una fina -granulosa matriz, es llamado pórfido. La textura porfídica, se desarrolla cuando algunos de los cristales, crece hasta un considerable tamaño, antes de que la masa principal del magma, se cristalice como material fino-granuloso, y uniforme. Grado de Cristalinidad Cuando el enfriamiento del magma ocurre de una forma muy rápida, y el tiempo no es suficiente para que los átomos e iones se agrupen originando una estructura cristalina, se obtiene la formación de un vidrio a consecuencia de una solidificación. Existe una clasificación para este aspecto de acuerdo a la cantidad de vidrio contenido, las cuales son: Holohialinas: Son aquellas rocas que están formadas por más del noventa por ciento en cantidad de vidrio, lo que por lo general es característico de las rocas volcánicas lávicas,una Obsidiana O Pumita. Holocristalinas: Son aquellas que se componen por más cantidad de noventa por ciento en relación del volumen o cantidad de cristales, lo que suele ser característica de las rocas Plutónicas O de Granito. Hialocristalinas: Son aquellas que están compuestas en una cantidad por vidrio y en otra por cristales, y sin que ninguno de estos (vidrios o cristales) supere el noventa por ciento del volumen o cantidad final. esta forma o especie de textura, por lo general característico de rocas volcánicas,lávicas y de rocas Hipoabisales,Filonianas O un Pórfido Granítico Textura La textura es un importante criterio para el nombrado de rocas volcánicas. La textura de rocas volcánicas, incluyendo el tamaño, la forma, la orientación, y la distribución de granos, y de las relaciones inter -grano, podrán determinar si la roca es llamada como "tufo", una lava piroclástica, ó una simple lava. Sin embargo, la textura es solamente una parte subordinada, en la clasificación de rocas volcánicas, como deben éstas más a menudo, necesita ser información química, obtenida desde rocas, con masa térrea, de granos finos en extremo, ó que cayeron desde el aire, como tufo, que pudo ser formado, desde ceniza volcánica. Criterios de textura, son menos críticos, en la clasificación de rocas intrusivas, donde la mayoría de minerales, podrá ser visible, a simple vista, ó por lo menos, usando una lente (de mano), un lente magnificador (ó lupa), ó un microscopio. Rocas plutónicas, tienden también a ser menos texturadas (en variedad), y menos propensas de ganar estructura de tela. Términos de textura, pueden ser usados para diferenciar, diversas fases intrusivas en las grandes plutónicas, por ejemplo, márgenes porfídicos de los grandes cuerpos intrusivos, acciones porfídicas, y apofíses sub -volcánicos. Clasificación mineralógica, es usada lo más a menudo posible, para clasificar rocas plutónicas, y clasificaciones químicas son preferidas, para clasificar rocas volcánicas, con especies de "fenocristo" (usado como prefijo), por ejemplo; "olivine-bearing picrite" (en inglés), ó "riolita pírica -orthoclasa". * ver también Lista de texturas de rocas, y Texturas ígneas Clasificación química. Las rocas ígneas, pueden ser clasificadas, de acuerdo a parámetros químicos, ó mineralógicos: Producto químico - álcali total - contenido de silicio (diagrama TAS) para roca volcánica clasificación usada cuando datos modales ó mineralógicos son no disponibles: * ácido rocas ígneas con alto contenido de silicio, mayor al 63%, de SiO2 (ejemplos riolita y dacita). * intermedio rocas ígneas conteniendo entre 52 - 63%, de SiO2 (ejemplo andesita). * básico rocas ígneas que tienen bajo silicio, 45 - 52%, y típicamente alto contenido de hierro -magnesio (ejemplo basalto). * ultrabásico rocas ígneas, con menos de 45% silicio. (ejemplos picrita y komatita). * alcalino rocas ígneas con 5 - 15% de contenido alcalino (K2O + Na2O), ó con radio molar de silicio alcalino, mayor a 1:6. (ejemplos fonolita y tracita). :Nota: la terminología ácido-base, es usada más ampliamente en más viejos (generalmente británicos), textos de literatura geológica. En la actual literatura felsica -máfica fuertemente substituye a la de ácido-base. Clasificación química, también se extiende para diferenciar rocas, que son químicamente similares, de acuerdo al diagrama TAS, por ejemplo; * Ultrapotásicas; rocas conteniendo concentración molar K2O/Na2O > 3. * Peralcalinas; rocas conteniendo concentración molar (K2O + Na2O)/ Al2O3 > 1. * Peraluminosas; rocas conteniendo concentración molar (K2O + Na2O)/ Al2O3 < 1. Una mineralogía idealizada (la mineralogía normativa), puede ser calculada desde la composición química, y el cálculo es útil, para rocas de grano demasiado fino, ó muy alteradas, para la identificación de minerales que cristalizaron, durante el derretimiento. Por ejemplo, el cuarzo normativo, clasifica como roca silicio -sobresaturada; un ejemplo es la riolita. Un feldespatoide normativo, clasifica como una roca silicio -bajosaturada; un ejemplo es la nefelinita. Textura - depende del tamaño, la forma, y el arreglo de sus cristales minerales. Historia de la clasificación. En 1902, un grupo de petrógrafos americanos (estadounidenses), presentó una propuesta para descartar, todas las existentes clasificaciones, de rocas ígneas, y para substituir para ellas, una clasificación "cuantitativa", basada en análisis químico. Ellos mostraron cúan vago, y a menudo poco científica, era mucha de la terminología existente, y discutieron que como la composición química de una roca ígnea, era la más fundamental característica, que debiera ser elevada, a la primera posición. La ocurrencia geológica, estructura, constitución mineralógica, los criterios hasta ahora aceptados, para la discriminación de las especie de rocas, fueron relegadas al segundo plano. El completo análisis de la roca, es primario para serinterpretado, en términos de minerales constituyentes de rocas, que podrían ser esperados, para ser formado cuando el magma cristaliza, por ejemplo, los feldespatos de cuarzo, la olivina, la akermannita, los feldespatoides, la magnetita, el corindón, y así sucesivamente, y las rocas son divididas en grupos, estrictamente de acuerdo a la proporción relativa, de estos minerales, y entre ellos.Quantitative Classification of Igneous Rocks, Chicago, 1902 Clasificación mineralógica. Para rocas volcánicas, la mineralogía es importante, clasificando y nombrando lavas. El más importante criterio, son las especies fenocristo, seguida por la mineralogía de las masas -térreas. A menudo, donde están los masas -térreas, son afaníticos, la clasificación química debe ser usada, para identificar apropiadamente, una roca volcánica. Contenidos mineralógicos - félsico versus máfico * Félsico roca, con predominancia de cuarzo, feldespato alcalino, o feldespatoides: los minerales félsicos; éstas rocas (ejemplo, granito), son usualmente de colores claros, y tienen baja densidad. * Máfico roca, con predominancia de minerales máficos, piroxenos, olivinas, y plagioclasas cálcicas; éstas rocas (ejemplo, basalto), son usualmente de colores oscuros, y tiene una mayor densidad, que las rocas félsicas. * Ultramáfico roca, con más de 90% de minerales máficos (ejemplo, dunita). Para intrusivas, plutónicas, y usualmente faneríticas, las rocas ígneas, donde todos los minerales son visibles, por lo menos vía microscopio, la mineralogía se usada para clasificar la roca. Esto usualmente ocurre, en diagramas ternarios, donde las proporciones relativas, de tres minerales, son usadas para clasificar la roca. La siguiente tabla, es una simple sub -división de rocas ígneas, de acuerdo (ambos) a su composición, y modo de ocurrencia. Para una más detallada clasificación, ver diagrama QAPF. Ejemplo de clasificación. El granito es una roca ígnea intrusiva (cristalizada en profundidad), con una composición félsica (rica en silicio, y con más de el 10%, de minerales félsicos), y fanerítica, textura subeuhedral (donde minerales son visibles para el ojo, sin ayuda, y algunos de ellos retienen formas cristalográficas originales). El granito es la roca intrusiva más abundante, que puede ser encontrada en los continentes. Origen del magma. La corteza de tierra, alcanza un promedio de cerca de 35 kilómetros de grueso, bajo los continentes, pero alcanza sólo unos 7-10 kilómetros debajo del océanos. La corteza continental, es compuesta primariamente, de rocas sedimentarias, descansando sobre una base cristalina, formada de una gran variedad de rocas metamórficas, e ígneas, incluyendo granulito y granito. La corteza oceánica es compuesta primariamente de basalto, y gabro. Ambas (cortezas), continental y oceánica, descansan en la peridotita del manto. Las rocas pueden derretirse en respuesta, a una disminución en la presión, a un cambio en la composición, tal como una adición de agua, a un aumento en temperatura, ó a una combinación de éstos procesos. Otros mecanismos, tales como fusión de impacto de un meteorito, son menos importantes hoy, pero impactos durante el crecimiento de la Tierra, llevaron a la fusión extensa, y varios cientos de kilómetros (externos), de nuestra Tierra temprana, fue probablemente un océano del magma. Impactos de grandes meteoritos, en los pocos, y últimos cientos millones de años, han sido propuestos como un mecanismo responsable, del extensivo magmatismo basáltico, de varias grandes provincias ígneas. Descompresión. La fusión por descompresión, ocurre debido a una disminución de la presión. Las temperaturas de los sólidos, para la mayoría de las rocas (las temperaturas bajo las cuales, ellas son completamente sólidas), se incrementan con el aumento de la presión, en la ausencia de agua. Peridotita en la profundidad, en el manto de la Tierra, puede ser más caliente que su temperatura de sólido, en un cierto nivel más bajo. Si tal roca se levanta, durante la convección del manto sólido, éste podrá enfriarse levemente, como éste se amplía en proceso adiabático, pero el enfriamiento es de sólo sobre 0.3 °C por kilómetro. Estudios experimentales, en muestras apropiadas de peridotita, documenta que las temperaturas de los sólidos, se incrementan en 3 °C a 4 °C por kilómetro. Si la roca es levantada, suficientemente lejos, ésta podrá comenzar a fundirse. Las gotitas de éste derretimiento, podrán unirse en volúmenes mayores, y volverse intrusiva hacia arriba. Este proceso de fusión, en el movimiento ascendente del manto sólido, es crítico en la evolución de la Tierra. La fusión por descompresión, crea la corteza oceánica, en los cantos oceánicos centrales. La fusión por descompresión, causada por el levantamiento de plumas de manto, que son responsables por la creación de islas oceánicas, como las islas hawaiianas. La fusión por descompresión, relacionada a las "plumas", también es la explicación más común, para las inundaciones basálticas, y las placas oceánicas (dos tipos de grandes provincias ígneas), aunque otras causas tales como, la fusión relacionada, al impacto de meteoritos, ha sido propuesta para algunos de estos enormes volúmenes, de roca ígnea. Efectos del agua, y el dióxido de carbono. El cambio de composición de la roca, más responsable por la creación del magma, es la adición de agua. El agua baja la temperatura de las rocas sólidas, a una presión dada. Por ejemplo, en una profundidad de cerca de 100 kilómetros, la peridotita comienza a fundirse cerca de los 800 °C, en presencia de exceso de agua, pero cerca ó sobre los 1500 °C, en ausencia de agua (Grove and others, 2006). El agua es expulsada de la litosfera oceánica, en zonas de subducción, y ésta causa la fusión en en manto sobrepuesto. Magmas acuosos de basalto y andesita, composición es producida directa, e indirectamente, como resultado de la deshidratación durante, el proceso de subd -ucción. Tales magmas, y aquellos derivados de ellos, fueron construidos como acumulación islas arcos, tales como en el círculo de fuego del Pacífico. Éstos magmas forman rocas de la serie cálcica -alcalina, una parte importantes de la corteza continental. La adición de dióxido de carbono, es relativamente una menos importante causa de la formación de magma, que la adición de agua, pero génesis de algunos magmas silicio -bajosaturados, han atribuido a la dominación del dióxido de carbono, sobre el agua en sus regiones de fuente del manto. En presencia de dióxido de carbono, experimentos documentan que la peridotita sólida, disminuye en alrededor de 200 °C, en un intervalo estrecho de presión, a presiones que corresponden a una profundidad de cerca de 70 kilómetros. Magmas de tipos de roca, como por ejemplo nefelinita, carbonatita, y kimberlita, están entre los que pueden ser generados, luego de un influjo de dióxido de carbono, en el manto, a volumen y profundidad mayores de 70 kilómetros. Referencias. * R. W. Le Maitre (editor), A. Streckeisen, B. Zanettin, M. J. Le Bas, B. Bonin, P. Bateman, G. Bellieni, A. Dudek, S. Efremova, J. Keller, J. Lamere, P. A. Sabine, R. Schmid, H. Sorensen, and A. R. Woolley, Igneous Rocks: A Classification and Glossary of Terms, Recommendations of the International Union of Geological Sciences, Subcommission of the Systematics of Igneous Rocks. Cambridge University Press, 2002. ISBN 0-521-66215-X * T. L. Grove, N. Chatterjee, S. W. Parman, and E. Medard, The influence of H2O on mantle wedge melting. Earth and Planetary Science Letters, v. 249, p. 74-89 (2006). * M. J. Unsworth, A. G. Jones, W. Wei, G. Marquis, S. G. Gokarn, J. E. Spratt, and the INDEPTH-MT team, Crustal rheology of the Himalaya and Southern Tibet inferred from magnetotelluric data. Nature, v. 438, p. 78-81 (2005). Ver también. * Lista de minerales * Lista de rocas * Provincias ígneas grandes Links externos. *USGS Rocas Igneas (en inglés) *Cartas de clasificación de rocas ígneas (en inglés) *EarthChem, portal sobre química de rocas (en inglés) ar:صخر ناري be:Магматычныя горныя пароды bg:Магмени скали bs:Magmatske stijene ca:Roques ígnies cs:Magmatická hornina cy:Craig igneaidd de:Magmatisches Gestein en:Igneous rock eo:Magmaj petroj et:Tardkivim eu:Arroka igneo fa:سنگ آذرین fi:Magmakivi fr:Roche magmatique gl:Rocha magmática he:סלע יסוד hr:Magmatske stijene hu:Magmás kőzetek id:Batuan beku is:Storkuberg it:Roccia magmatica ja:火成岩 jbo:dujro'i ko:화성암 lt:Magminė uoliena ml:ആഗ്നേയ ശില mn:Магмын чулуулаг ms:Batuan igneus nds:Magmatit nl:Stollingsgesteente no:Magmatisk bergart pl:Skały magmowe pt:Rocha ígnea ru:Магматические горные породы sh:Magmatske stene simple:Igneous rock sk:Vyvretá hornina sl:Magmatska kamnina sr:Магматске стене su:Batu igneus sv:Magmatisk bergart ta:தீப்பாறை th:หินอัคนี tr:Magmatik kayaçlar uk:Магматичні гірські породи vi:Đá mácma zh:岩浆岩 Categoría:Rocas ígneas Categoría:Vulcanología